Ame no Memori
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Prekuel Hujan. Masa lalu empat sahabat, cinta, dan takdir yang mengalir bersama air hujan. Bisa dibaca terpisah. AU. R&R?


"_Sasuke-kun~ main yuk~"_

"_Sasuke! Ayo lagi!"_

"_Ah~ aku jadi basah, kan..."_

"_Hahahaha...tadi itu menyenangkan! Ayo kita ulangi lagi!"_

.

.

.

**Ame no Memori** (Memori Hujan)

**Prequel of Hujan**

Naruto © Msashi Kishimoto

(SasuSakuIno, friendship/tragedy/romance, T, AU)

**Warning**: membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan kebutaan, sakit mata, dan gangguan kesehatan lainnya. Bila sakit berlanjut, segeralah mundur untuk menghindari perbuatan asusila yang mungkin dilakukan di kotak review. Terima kasih :)

.

.

.

Suara anak-anak kecil itu tumpang tindih diantara derasnya hujan yang menimpa bumi. Mereka sangat beruntung bisa tinggal di Konoha, dimana guyuran air yang jatuh dari langit selalu datang dengan rutin tiap tahun. Berbeda dengan Sunagakuren yang isinya hanya pasir luas membosankan. Anak-anak itu selalu menikmati tetesan air yang bergulir di kulit mulus mereka, meresapi hawa dingin yang terkandung di dalamnya. Tak peduli dengan ujung jari yang mulai keriput atau tubuh yang mulai menggigil. Mereka tetap berbahagia, meskipun omelan selalu menyertai mereka setiap anak-anak itu pulang dengan lumpur dimana-mana. Bibir-bibir pucat itu tetap tersenyum lebar, karena hujan adalah perantara untuk bertemu dengan sahabat mereka.

_Sahabat..._

* * *

"Sasuke-kun~ main yuk~"

Sore itu, mendung mulai memayungi langit Konoha, bersiap untuk menumpahkan isinya sebentar lagi. Beberapa orang dewasa menggerutu kesal sambil menyiapkan payung dan jas hujan, berdoa agar jas dan kemeja mereka tidak terciprat air hujan. Namun reaksi yang dilakukan anak-anak tanpa dosa itu berbeda. Anak-anak yang tidak peduli dengan pekerjaan hanya menatap gembira langit yang mulai gelap, menyambut guntur yang sesekali menggelegar. Seperti gadis kecil ini.

"Iya... sebentar!"

Anak laki-laki itu keluar dari rumah, tanpa menghiraukan nasihat lembut ibunya agar segera masuk rumah. Ia lebih menuruti ajakan gadis kecil itu, gadis dengan mata berwarna hijau cerah seperti daun. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum senang.

"Mana yang lain?"

"Sepertinya belum datang. Ayo kita jemput!"

"Ayo! Mau jemput siapa dulu?"

"Hmm... bagaimana kalau Ino-chan?"

"Boleh!"

Maka kedua anak kecil itu berjalan beriringan, menikmati setiap langkah yang sebentar lagi akan basah. Menuju rumah seorang gadis kecil yang tadi dipanggil 'Ino-chan'. Hanya dalam beberapa meter, mereka berdua telah sampai di depan gerbang sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, namun penuh dengan bunga-bunga di setiap sudut. Taman kecil itu telah didekorasi sebaik mungkin agar menjadi rimbun dan asri, untuk mengundang oksigen masuk ke dalam rumah. Dengan tidak sabaran. Kedua anak kecil itu bersahut-sahutan memanggil nama temannya sambil mengetuk-ketuk pagar.

"Ino-chan~ Ino-chan~ main yuk~"

Baru dipanggil dua kali, seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut pirang sebahu telah membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Menyambut kedua temannya dengan senyum yang merekah. Kaki-kaki mungil itu segera menghampiri kedua anak kecil yang masih tertahan di pagar, lalu menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Ayo berangkat! Naruto-kun sudah menunggu loh!"

* * *

Anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang jabrik itu masih bergelayutan di pohon, bibirnya tak henti-henti menggumamkan keluhan.

"Mereka di mana sih...aku sudah bosan menunggu dari tadi!"

Iris _sapphire_-nya terus-terusan menatap langit kelam, berharap guntur dan kilat yang bersahut-sahutan itu segera menumpahkan air yang ia minta. Namun aktivitasnya berhenti lantaran melihat ketiga temannya yang telah ditunggu-tunggu telah terlihat dari kejauhan. Mereka melambai-lambaikan tangan mungilnya secara bersamaan, memberi tanda. Anak laki-laki itu langsung meloncat dengan lincahnya, lalu mendarat dengan mulus seperti kucing. Meskipun sedkit kesal, namun raut wajahnya tak bisa disembunyikan saat bertemu teman-temannya.

"Ah, kalian ini... lama sekali!"

"_Gomen_," sahut Sasuke Uchiha, anak laki-laki yang tadi berangkat bersama dua gadis itu. "Tapi hujannya belum turun kok."

"Memang sih... tapi..."

_Tes, tes._

Gadis dengan rambut merah jambu itu langsung tanggap, ditangkapnya tetesan air itu dengan tangannya yang menengadah ke udara. Ino yang berada di sampingnya ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih sibuk berdebat konyol menjadi diam, merasakan hawa hujan yang akan tiba. Sesaat kemudian, suara cemprengnya memecah derap air yang menghantam permukaan tanah.

"Hujan! Hujan! Hujan!"

* * *

Langkah-langkah kaki mungil itu berlari dengan lincah di padang rumput luas, meninggalkan jejak lumpur kecoklatan di tanah tergenang. Cipratan lumpur yang mengenai sekujur tubuh mereka membuat keempat anak kecil itu kegirangan dan berteriak senang. Mereka yang belum tahu arti kebersihan itu hanya tertawa-tawa kalau melihat ada salah satu temannya yang pakaiannya masih belum kotor. Keempat anak kecil itu menari, berlari, terjatuh, dan mengekspresikan perasaan mereka di bawah simfoni hujan.

"Naruto-kun! Kau kena! Kau harus jaga sekarang!" kata Sakura sambil menepuk bahu laki-laki _blonde_ itu dari belakang. Naruto sempat terkejut, namun wajahnya kembali cerah. Tak apalah sekali-kali kalah dalam permainan petak umpet, yang penting semuanya senang. Laki-laki itu melangkahkan kakinya ke pohon yang tadi, lalu menutup matanya sambil menghitung keras-keras.

"Satu... dua... tiga... empat... lima..."

Ketiga anak kecil itu kebingungan, mencari tempat persembunyian yang tepat. Dengan gesit Sakura segera berlari ke tempat yang sedikit jauh, lalu menelungkupkan badannya agar tidak kelihatan di tumpukan rumput-rumput hijau yang basah. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu tak peduli dengan kausnya yang berlumuran lumpur, asal ia tidak ketahuan. Iris klorofilnya mengintip kedua rekannya yang masih bingung soal persembunyian. Sasuke sudah menemukan tempat yang aman diantara batu-batu, sementara Ino akhirnya bersembunyi tepat di balik pohon yang digunakan oleh Naruto untuk menghitung. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, membayangkan betapa beresiko tempat itu untuk dijadikan tempat persembunyian.

"Kena! Kau yang jaga sekarang, Ino-chan~"

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu terkikik melihat wajah sahabatnya telah memerah malu karena paling cepat ketahuan. Dengan sedikit mengendap-endap, akhirnya Sakura keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, diikuti dengan Sasuke. Wajah mereka yang telah basah itu tertawa puas. Setelah bosan dengan petak umpet, akhirnya mereka kejar-kejaran dengan riang. Lekuk-lekuk tubuh mereka yang belum terbentuk itu tercetak dengan jelas di bawah derasnya hujan. Sesekali Naruto dan Sasuke mengibas-kibaskan kepala, menciptakan cipratan air dari rambut mereka seperti anjing habis mandi. Rambut mereka berdua yang biasanya melawan gravitasi kini terkulai lemas di bahu. Sakura dan Ino memetik bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh sembarang di padang, lalu menyesap harum hujan yang bercampur di indra penciuman mereka. Sesekali mereka memejamkan mata, menghalau butir air yang mencoba masuk ke dalam indra pengelihatan mereka. Petir dan guntur yang dianggap mengerikan oleh sebagian orang itu ditanggapi dengan teriakan gembira, pertanda air dari langit akan mengguyur mereka lebih banyak. Sesekali mereka berlomba-lomba menangkap kodok, yang sayangnya sangat sulit karena kulit licin mereka. Mungkin yang paling jago dalam hal ini hanya Naruto, mengingat dulu ia punya peliharaan kodok. Keempat anak kecil itu berguling-guling di tanah basah, pura-pura menjadi tentara dan merayap-rayap seperti kadal. Otomatis wajah dan siku mereka kotor dan basah oleh lumpur kecoklatan. Mereka tak peduli meskipun kesepuluh jari tangan sudah keriput dan tidak berasa. Angin kencang yang sesekali menerpa tubuh mungil itu tak mengubah pendirian mereka, keempat anak kecil itu masih bisa tertawa walaupun disertai dengan uap putih yang keluar dari bibir pucatnya. Hujan yang terkadang menghantam tubuh ringkih mereka hanya dianggap angin lalu. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura dan Ino takkan pulang sebelum hujan hanya menyisakan rintik-rintik gerimis dan langit yang mulai cerah. Kalau beruntung, saat perjalanan pulang, mereka bisa melihat pelangi yang membujur di langit luas, bersanding dengan awan gelap yang masih menggantung. Ketujuh prisma warna itu mengapung indah di langit, menyimbolkan perbedaan yang bisa menyatu dalam harmoni. Pelangi tujuh warna itu mengingatkan mereka pada persahabatan yang indah...

* * *

**Sepuluh tahun kemudian...**

"Eh? Kau mau pergi, Naruto?"

"Ya, aku dapat beasiswa S1 di Manchester," jelas Naruto sambil memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. Ia bangga sekali bisa pergi ke luar negeri, melihat pemandangan yang berbeda dengan Jepang tanpa perlu memberatkan orangtua. Plus, pemuda berambut pirang itu juga dapat mendapat pengetahuan baru yang tak mungkin didapatnya jika ia melanjutkan kuliah di Jepang. Untuk menggapai semua itu, Naruto rela menghabiskan sebagian waktunya untuk belajar. Sesuatu yang kau harapkan terakhir kali dari seorang Naruto yang urakan dan berandalan.

"Ah~ sayang sekali... padahal aku mau mengajak kalian semua untuk menemaniku ke _casting_ pertamaku loh! Pasti seru!"

Kali ini, giliran suara Ino menginterupsi. Gadis berambut pirang itu kini telah bertransformasi menjadi remaja yang cantik, dengan tinggi 170 sentimeter dan berat 57 kilogram. Darah blasteran yang mengalir di pembuluh nadinya membuat ia memiliki rambut _blonde_ dan kulit putih ala _American_. Selain itu, bakatnya sebagai aktris juga terasah semasa ia mengikuti klub teater di sekolahnya. Tak heran jika setelah lulus nanti, gadis berkuncir satu itu ingin melanjutkan karirnya ke dunia _entertainment_.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Pekerjaanku di Uchiha Corp sudah menumpuk, kurasa takkan selesai sampai besok," keluh Sasuke pelan, namun bisa didengarkan oleh ketiga temannya. Mungkin diantara mereka, Sasuke-lah yang sudah mengantongi masa depan cerah di tangan. Perusahaan tenar yang bernama Uchiha Corp itu ditangani oleh dirinya seorang, mengingat kakak laki-lakinya sudah menghadap Tuhan setahun lalu. Sama seperti Naruto, Sasuke yang sebelumnya hanya remaja biasa dipaksa untuk menelan segala yang berhubungan dengan bisnis dan saham, tender dan rapat, semacam itulah. Perlahan-lahan, bisnis yang diprekdisikan akan hancur sepeninggal Itachi Uchiha merangkak naik, dan akhirnya berhasil mempertahankan peringat di nomor satu dengan pemimpin yang masih berusia sangat muda. Terkadang pemuda berambut mencuat itu menjadi irit bicara meskipun sedang berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, lebih disebabkan karena tuntutan pekerjaan.

"Tapi aku bisa, kok, Ino-chan. Lumayan buat cari inspirasi, haha," gurau Sakura, menghalau jauh-jauh aura gelap yang dibawa oleh Sasuke. Gadis dengan rambut seperti kembang gula itu sangat mencintai pekerjaan sambilannya sebagai penulis lepas di sebuah majalah. Karena hanya sebagai sambilan, maka hasil yang didapatkan Sakura tidak menentu, tergantung berapa cerpen yang dimuat. Namun bagi gadis seusia Sakura, uang itu sudah cukup untuk memuaskan hasratnya untuk belanja tiap bulan bersama Ino. Gadis _blonde_ itu tidak keberatan, toh memang dari awal cita-citanya mengharuskan untuk tampil _stylish_ setiap saat.

"Yaah...masa' kalian tidak mau menemani aku ke bandara nanti?" sela Naruto sambil memajukan bibirnya. "Harusnya kalian bangga loh aku sudah tobat!"

"Tobat apanya, dasar _baka_!"

"Hahahahaha..."

Lagi-lagi, gelak tawa menguar di kafe itu. Tawa penuh kehangatan dan keakraban yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh keempat sahabat ini. Meskipun mereka memilih jalan yang berbeda, namun mereka tetap saling mendukung satu sama lain. Sakura dengan sastra, Sasuke dengan bisnis, Ino dengan model, dan Naruto dengan pendidikan. Terkadang memang terjadi perbedaan pendapat diantara keduanya, namun itu semua selalu bisa diatasi dengan baik. Terkadang pula, tidak selamanya mereka selalu jalan berempat. Ada kalanya Sakura dengan Ino belanja bersama, atau Sakura dengan Naruto untuk belajar bersama. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Keempat sahabat itu sudah mengerti akan sifat masing-masing, jadi bisa saling mengingatkan satu-sama lain jika ada masalah.

_Ngomong-ngomong tentang masalah..._

"Lalu kita bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Sakura kebingungan.

"Yaa 'kita' ini. Kita kan biasa jalan-jalan bersama, main bersama, belajar bersama, makan bersama, dan lain-lain. Kalau misalnya kita telah menentukan jalan masing-masing... apakah persahabatan ini akan putus begitu saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Naruto-kun," ujar Sakura sambil memeluk tubuh kekar Naruto, tentu diikuti dengan yang lain. "Apa kau tidak tahu ada sebuah teknologi baru yang bernama 'ponsel' dan 'internet'? _We still can connect to each others_."

"Benar juga..." gumam Ino. "Tapi... kita tidak akan bisa berkumpul _face-to-face_ seperti ini..."

Suasana mendung mulai menggelayuti langit kafe, memaksa siapapun untuk memecahkan aura itu. Tanpa disangka-sangka, ternyata pemuda pantat ayam itu berusaha menghibur ketiga temannya.

"Sudah... sudah... nanti kalau kau ada waktu luang, Naruto, kita akan bertemu lagi! Oke? Aku yang akan siapkan semuanya."

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu sepertinya sudah akan bersiap-siap untuk memeluk sang pewaris tunggal Uchiha Corp. "Temeeee~~~~ aku padamu~~~~"

"Ewwww...menjijikkan, Dobe! Orientasi seks-ku masih normal, tahu!" seru Sasuke sambil menjitak jidat pemuda _blonde_ itu, disambung dengan suara tawa dari Ino dan Sakura.

Well_, semoga saja persahabatan mereka masih bertahan..._

* * *

"Tumben kau bisa mengajakku makan siang," sindir seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah jambu. "Padahal kau sendiri juga jarang makan siang, ya kan?"

"Sudahlah, Sakura, jangan meledekku terus," gumam Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut biru gelapnya yang semula tertata rapi dengan _styling gel_ itu. Alhasil, helaian-helaian rambut itu berdiri melawan gravitasi karena kekikukan pemuda itu. "Lagipula seharusnya kau bersyukur, karena kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Lebih tepatnya, _kau_ yang jarang bertemu dengan kita."

Sakura menutup pembicaraan itu dengan menyedot jus stroberi yang sedari tadi berdiri di atas meja. Bulir-bulir air dingin yang menempel di gelas itu perlahan merambat turun, seiring dengan tingginya suhu siang ini. Wajar saja, karena kafe kopi yang Sasuke dan Sakura singgahi sekarang berkonsep _outdoor_. Payung-payung hijau yang membentang di atas kepala kedua insan itu tak sanggup menangkal hawa panas yang memancar hari ini.

"Maaf," kata Sasuke sepelan mungkin setelah denting sendok dan garpunya berhenti di atas piring yang sudah licin. Seolah semua itu belum cukup, pemuda dengan iris _onyx_ itu buru-buru meneguk jus tomat yang berada di samping piringnya, berusaha menggelontor kegugupan yang tersangkut di tenggorokan.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-ap-"

"Tadi kau bilang minta maaf?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Gadis itu buru-buru menghapus noda saus yang masih melekat di sekitar bibirnya dengan tisu sebelum memborong Sasuke dengan pertanyaan lagi. Sakura tahu, pemuda yang sekarang sedang salah tingkah di depannya itu sangat jarang meminta maaf. Mungkin karena marga Uchiha yang terbiasa tinggi hati dan keras kepala itu yang membuntuti di belakang nama Sasuke.

"Terserah kau sajalah," kata Sasuke menyerah setelah melihat gadis dengan iris klorofil itu mati-matian untuk menahan tawa karena sikapnya yang sangat OOC kali ini. Pemuda yang rambutnya sekarang mencuat seperti pantat ayam itu kini meneguk jus tomatnya pelan, menyamarkan rona merah diantara likuid berwarna senada dalam gelas. Bahu Sakura berguncang hebat, melepas tawa yang sedari tadi dipendamnya. Sesekali beberapa orang yang lewat melihat kedua sahabat itu dengan bingung, membuat Sasuke berusaha keras untuk membuat gadis dengan rambut seperti kembang gula itu diam.

"Ah~ kau memang sangat lucu, Sasuke," ujar Sakura sambil menutul-nutulkan tisu di area kelopak matanya, membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata yang timbul karena banyak tertawa. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu seperti ini, sepertinya aku kembali ke masa-masa kita masih di sekolah dulu."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia tahu, sekarang ketiga sahabatnya telah menentukan jalan hidupnya masing-masing. Naruto sudah tidak pernah memberi kabar lagi semenjak kepindahannya di Manchester. Satu-satunya berita mengenai pemuda berambut pirang itu berasal dari gosip salah satu sahabatnya sendiri, yaitu Ino. Gadis dengan rambut dikuncir tinggi-tinggi itu dulu pernah berkata kalau Naruto sedang berpacaran dengan seorang gadis blasteran Jepang-Inggris bernama Hyuuga Hinata, salah satu senior di dunia _modelling_. Ino memang belum setenar Hyuuga _girl_ itu tadi, tapi diam-diam Sasuke salut atas kerja kerasnya. Meskipun ia jarang kontak dengan kedua gadis itu, namun nama Ino sudah mulai mencuat ke permukaan sebagai model amatir. Begitu pula Sakura, cerpen-cerpen buatannya kini sering menghiasi majalah-majalah remaja. Dengan pekerjaan baru ketiga sahabat itu, terang saja gadis dengan rambut seperti kembang gula itu meledek Sasuke habis-habisan tentang kesibukannya yang lebih tinggi daripada presiden.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Berbagai jenis manusia lalu-lalang di depannya, mencari sesuatu yang pantas untuk mengganjal perut. Restoran, kafe dan pujaresa berderet rapi di sepanjang jalan, menawarkan para pengunjung yang rata-rata adalah pegawai kantor yang hendak makan siang. Lokasi _food court_ ini memang sangat strategis, sehingga pria sesibuk Sasuke pun dapat mngunjunginya saat jam makan siang seperti sekarang.

"..._Etto_, Sasuke-kun, apa besok kau bisa menemanku makan siang di sini lagi?"

.

"Hah?" hanya itu respon yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Pemuda itu kini mengamati gadis yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Iris klorofil itu sedang menuju ke arah roknya, tak berani menatap lawan bicara. Takut jika permintaan sederhana itu ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Ka-kalau kau tidak bisa, tidak apa-apa kok!" cegah Sakura terburu-buru.

"Aku bisa kok," sahut Sasuke pendek. Membuat pemilik manik _emerald_ itu membulat lebar. "Jam berapa kita bertemu?"

* * *

"Lalala~ senangnya bisa bertemu Sasuke-kun lagi~" senandung seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang sepunggung. Senyumnya melebar, menandakan pemuda yang dipanggil 'Sasuke' itu sedang menari-nari dalam pikirannya. Dengan sigap tangan ramping itu membuka lemari, lalu mencari-cari pakaian yang cocok untuk malam istimewa nanti. Tak berlebihan, mengingat sudah nyaris setahun Ino tak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Pekerjaan yang digelutinya sekarang menghalangi gadis berambut pirang itu untuk bersua dengan teman-teman masa kecilnya, sehingga Sakura memaksa agar Ino dan Sasuke yang juga sibuk dengan pekerjaannya harus hadir di ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas. Kurasa Ino harus mengamini kalau umur yang menunjukkan pergantian status menjadi 'dewasa' itu memang sakral dan sangat dinanti oleh banyak orang.

Setelah mengenakan gaun ketat sampai semata kaki berwarna biru cerah dan _make-up_ yang cukup dramatis, akhirnya gadis berkuncir kuda itu meraih _clutch_ peraknya dan bergegas keluar dari apartemen. Khusus untuk hari ini, Sakura telah menyewa ruangan khusus di kafe bintang lima, tepatnya di bagian atap yang sudah didekorasi dengan berbagai macam lilin dan bunga-bunga yang romantis. Ino hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala ketika 'mengintip' atap kafe tersebut kemarin sore bersama yang punya hajat, apalagi Sakura juga memberitahunya kalau honor yang selama ini diterimanya itu ditabung demi acara tersebut. Untungnya kafe tersebut tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya, sehingga ia dapat mengemudikan sedan yang diparkir di _basement_ dengan tidak terlalu terburu-buru.

"Yaah... kenapa harus hujan?" gerutu Ino saat mendapati kaca mobilnya yang semula bening kini dihiasi oleh titik-titik air yang semakin rapat. Dentum hujan menghantam atap mobilnya, membuat lantunan lagu yang disetel Ino di _tape recorder_-nya tidak terdengar jelas. Gadis itu hendak meraih _handphone_-nya yang tenggelam di dalam _clutch_ untuk menanyakan keadaan kafe ketika iris _azure_-nya menangkap sosok yang tak asing di trotoar.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Pemuda beriris gelap itu sepertinya membawa sebuah kantung bening, sehingga Ino bisa melihat kado bernuansa merah dan kuning yang ada di dalam. Setelah memasukkan kado tersebut ke dalam jok motor, Sasuke mengenakan jas hujan yang disimpan di tempat yang sama. Di tengah-tengah kepadatan jalan raya, Ino dapat melihat betapa terburu-burunya pemuda dengan rambut mencuat itu demi kehadirannya ke kafe tepat waktu. Seharusnya gadis dengan manik berwarna _azure_ itu senang, mengingat Sasuke yang selama ini menjadi nomer satu di hatinya dapat ditemuinya lebih awal. Namun, mengapa sekarang Ino merasa suasana hatinya tak menentu?

_DRRT DRRRRRRRRT_

"Ya, Sakura?" Ino berusaha agar nada suaranya terdengar sekasual mungkin di seberang telepon. Ia mungkin suka heboh sendiri kalau bersama rombongan, namun Ino bukanlah tipe oranng yang paranoid terhadap sesuatu. Apalagi Sakura dikenal sebagai gadis yang cukup peka, sehingga apapun yang dirasa mencurigakan pasti dapat ditemukan dengan mudah oleh gadis itu.

"Ino! Mengapa kau terlambat? Aduuh... Sasuke-kun juga belum datang, lagi!"

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino mengrenyit bingung. Seingatnya, embel-embel itu hanya digunakan Sakura dan Ino saat Sasuke masih kecil. Gadis berambut pirang itu masih ingat, Sasuke menolak dipanggil dengan _suffix_ seperti itu lagi sejak pertemuan terakhirnya, kecuali –san atau –sama. Khusus panggilan terakhir, mau tak mau Ino harus menahan geli ketika Naruto yang gantian menjitak pemuda _stoic_ tersebut karena ia masih memiliki selera humor yang bagus.

"Ya, apa kau tidak tahu? Aku dan Sasuke-kun kan sudah pacaran dua bulan yang lalu! Dia juga bilang kalau hari ini ia akan membawa kado berwarna merah yang diikat dengan pita kuning. Entah dia bodoh atau bukan, bukankah kado itu dimaksudkan untuk memberi kejutan untuk si penerima? Tapi dia bilang supaya aku tidak kesusahan mencari–"

Suara ceria yang ada di seberang telepon Ino perlahan-lahan tersamarkan, kemudian hilang begitu saja di telinga gadis itu. Pacaran? **Pacaran?** Tak mungkin! Sakura tak pernah membicarakan Sasuke secara pribadi ke dirinya, apalagi memberi tanda-tanda kalau gadis berambut merah jambu itu memiliki perasaan terhadap Sasuke. Semuanya normal-normal saja, seperti sahabat. Atau justru karena kesibukan Ino selama ini sehingga ia melewatkan banyak hal, termasuk pasangan baru yang sebenarnya berawal dari persahabatan?

Gadis berambut pirang itu menggigit bibirnya yang sudah dilapisi gincu merah menyala, menahan agar bulir-bulir hidrogen dioksida tidak membasahi pipinya. Perasaan yang dipendamnya selama bertahun-tahun retak hanya dengan beberapa detik. Ironisnya, sahabatnya yang sangat dicintainya itulah yang memenangkan hati Sasuke. Sasuke yang dingin, namun ramah terhadap ia dan Sakura. Sasuke yang tenang, berkebalikan dengan Naruto yang ribut dan suka bertindak semaunya. Hujan di luar mobil Ino semakin deras, menenggelamkan suara sesenggukan yang tak dapat ditahannya.

"Ino, Ino? Apa kau masih ada di sana? Baiklah, nanti kabari aku ya kalau kau sudah sampai! Kurasa hujan ini membuat jalanan macet, untung aku datang beberapa jam lebih awal dan memnindahkan ruangannya ke dalam sehingga kita tidak kebasahan. _Jaa~_"

Ino sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan handphone-nya yang jatuh di jok mobil karena rasa terkejutnya lagi, atau siapapun yang berbicara di seberang. Di tengah-tengah kemacetan yang mengakibatkan banyak mobil mogok dan suara klakson bersahutan, gadis berambut pirang itu keluar dari mobil tanpa pikir panjang. Sambil mengenakan _high heels_ peraknya yang setinggi dua belas senti, Ino berlari menuju kafe yang letaknya beberapa puluh meter lagi. Ia mengambil jalan yang sama persisi dilalui oleh Sasuke beberapa menit yang lalu, berharap ia masih bisa mengejar pemuda berambut kelam itu dan mencapai kafe yang dimaksud. Gaun yang membungkus tubuhnya hingga mata kaki itu terpaksa disobeknya hingga mencapai paha, namun Ino tak peduli. Kelopak matanya menyipit, berusaha mencari siluet pemuda yang dicarinya di tengah deburan hujan. Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis berambut pirang itu berhasil menemukan Sasuke yang masih memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Senyum langsung terkembang di wajah Ino, bibirnya terbuka untuk memanggil pemuda itu. Namun ketika iris _azure_-nya menangkap sebuah truk yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan arah motor Sasuke, senyum itu perlahan lenyap. Dingin yang sedari tadi tak dirasakannya mendadak menyergapnya, menusuk-nusuk setiap pori-pori kulitnya hingga ke sumsum.

_BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAK_

Suara riang Ino yang hendak memanggil pemuda itu berubah menjadi teriak memilukan.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

.

**Pojok Curhat Author (PCA)**

Hiyaaaaa~~~ akhirnya, setelah menelantarkan draft fic ini 3 bulan lalu di lappie, akhirnya berhasil saya tamatkan! *tebar konfetti* Sebenarnya sih, liburan ini saya mau bikin birthdayfic buat sseorang yang saya cintai dan seseorang yang mencintai saya /eeak. Kebetulan tanggalnya mepet, jadi hadiahnya langsung saya jadikan satu. Tapi begitu saya ketemu fic ini, langsung berubah haluan dan akhirnya berhasil ditamatkan! Dulu saya sempet stuck, soalnya selain nggak ada feel, saya juga bingung di bagian tengahnya. Apalagi series Hujan ini selalu saya ketik di musim yang sama. Lhaa kalo summer fever yang cerah dan terang benderang begini, gimana mau dapet feel? Tapi untungnya saja saya dapet pencerahan, sehingga fic berdasarkan rikuesan para reviewers yang minta sekuel Hujan ini dapat terwujud /hagureviewers. Gomen kalo yang jadi ternyata prekuelnya, bukan sekuelnya. Trus, karena ini prekuel, jadi ada tokoh baru yang sengaja saya munculkan disini, tapi nggak ada di fic Hujan. Selain itu, alur ceritanya juga saya percepat dari aslinya, soalnya setelah saya baca lagi, rasanya terlalu bertele-tele. Tapi udah pada ngerti kan? Meskipun Ino juga sedih saat kehilangan Sasuke, pasti Sakura yang lebih sedih, karena Sasuke meninggal tepat disaat ulang tahunnya dan Sasuke juga udah jadi pacarnya. Pasti nyesek =w= /salahemot /dibuang.

Yosh, Michelle Aoki is baaaack to FNI~~~~~ XDDDDD ada yang kangen? Atau enggak? Yang pasti, review dan konkritnya tetep ditunggu =")))))

p.s: nyadar nggak kalo di prequel ini Ino saya tulis matanya berwarna azure? Saya barusan tanya ke mbah gugel, dan sadar kalo sapphire itu warnanya lebih tua dari azure =A= jadi saya ganti disini. Gomen kalo di Hujan nggak saya ganti ;_; terus juga Ino dulu bilang di Hujan kalo ia nggak lihat kecelakaannya secara langsung, kan? Terpaksa saya ganti di sini. Gomenasaaaaaaaai ;;;;;;A;;;;;;

p.p.s: bagi yang udah kenal saya gaya tulisan saya, pasti langsung ngerasa kalo di bagian terakhir itu rasanya 'beda' 8"D


End file.
